


Janeway and ...

by Jane_dee01



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Kissing, Love, NSFW Art, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/pseuds/Jane_dee01
Summary: Every chapter will be a picture with a different character.You will surely find someone who suits your tastes or.. feel free to make suggestions :)(Chakotay won't be here, he already has a whole dedicated work)
Relationships: Ayala/Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres, Kathryn Janeway/Kashyk, Kathryn Janeway/Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway/Q, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris, Tal Celes/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 77
Kudos: 66





	1. |M| B'elanna Torres




	2. |G| Seven of Nine




	3. |M| Seven of Nine




	4. |NC17| Kashyk




	5. |M| B'elanna Torres




	6. |M| Janeway




	7. |M| Q

This work was inspired by the amazing story “[Compromise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851201/chapters/22105574)” by Dantespilgrim


	8. |NC17| Mike Ayala

[ ](https://ibb.co/xhx2kGz)


	9. |NC-17| Tal Celes

[ ](https://ibb.co/qd81LLJ)


	10. |NC17| Tom Paris




End file.
